As is known, when using the services in establishments or public places in general, we usually find with the unpleasant situation that they are so dirt practically making them impossible to use.
In this situation the only possibility to try to maintain a proper hygiene in public toilets is through continuous cleaning, which represents a significant economic cost and, even more, when displacements must be made towards the place where they are.
Also, a major drawback is that manual cleaning task, in many cases, is a very unpleasant task given the existing dirt as a result of the actions of unscrupulous people who have not the least care for the facilities.
In addition, the dirt that can be built in public toilets can lead to the spread of certain diseases such as, Aureginosas pseudomonas, Staphylococcus aureus, Enterococcus hirae, Escherichia coli, etc., all of them preventable with a proper cleaning.
Thus, as is known in many public places there are several toilets, mounted cantilevered or anchored to the ground, separated by a partition, which makes the cleaning time consuming, which increases the cost of cleaning that must be carried out continuously.
In order to overcome the drawbacks of manually cleaning public toilets, means that allow performing an automatic cleaning of the same have been tried to be implemented, so that we can consider the patent documents U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,478; WO 95/30801; FR 2 74 743; U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,233; U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,776; GB 191228974 and WO 2006/048490.
Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,478 describes an apparatus for cleaning a bathroom, which is based on a rotating structure that incorporates cleaning means, said structure adapting a first vertical position leaving the toilet free and a second horizontal position on the toilet for its cleaning. This structure makes all the elements to be accessible, which is a serious drawback. There is no outside or floor and walls cleaning.
Document WO 95/30801 describes a system that on one side has a rotating panel for closing a surface and a movable armature carrying the spraying device.
Patent document FR 2744743 describes a care facility for automatic toilet cleaning, which is constituted by means adapting a first position retracted into the wall and an extended position over the toilet, dragging to that position the liquid projection means.
Document WO 2006/048490 describes a cleaning system defined by unfoldable means on the toilet, unfoldable means of which includes liquid driving ducts for pressurized cleaning.